


Every other cheesy cliché

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Serenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Alianne's birthday and she asked :</p><p>A prompt - you know how Blaine serenades Kurt all the time? I’d like to read something where Kurt serenades Blaine. Either unexpectedly and out of the blue or in a planned grand gesture, that is up to you. I just want Blaine to LOVE it. Can lead to fluff or sexy times, depending on where you want to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every other cheesy cliché

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/gifts).



> Title comes for Chester See's "God Damn You're Beautiful" for ... obvious reasons :)

Kurt is tapping his fingers on the table.

He has to come up with something. And not just something, the best thing.

It's not every day that your husband hesitates to change his carrer and you have to support him in his decision.

And it's not every day that Kurt gets the opportunity to show Blaine how it feels to be serenaded in public.

But he has to find the perfect song.

 

In their history, Blaine has serenaded Kurt multiple times, always at what can only be considered as key moments.

When they met.

("Come on Kurt, this doesn't count" - "It's so count, you have no idea how much I care for that song - why do you think it's the only Katy Perry song in my Ipod ?")

When Kurt went back to McKinley and Blaine was brave enough to step inside a public school.

When Blaine was even braver and returned to a public school.

When Kurt needed the push to pursue his dreams.

When Blaine proposed.

When Kurt said yes - though that one is considered a fellow serenade by both parties.

But now, it's Kurt's time to give Blaine that push.

He has to make Blaine understand that he's with him, supporting his decisions no matter what and that just because some people don't agree with his choices - from successful architect to children books writer, it could be seen as a risky decision - but goddammit, Blaine has the talent it takes and Kurt has faith in him.

Kurt smiles at his train of thoughts.

He has the perfect song.

Now he has to stage it, Blaine Hummel-Anderson style.

\--

Blaine is back home earlier today.

He knows that if he wants to make a smooth transition, he has to tell his boss that he's quitting before the end of the week.

He's painfully aware of that fact.

All he needs to do is take that leap but his old insecurities are blocking him.

He's sitting on the couch of their bow window, lost in his thoughts when he hears notes being played.

A piano ?

Blaine looks up, trying to locate the source of the music and it's definitely not from the building.

Looking out, he gasps when he sees Kurt sitting at a piano in the middle of the street.

Blaine opens the window and waves at his crazy husband. "Get out from the middle of the road you lunatic !" he shouts, but just as he speaks, people riding tandems arrive, one of the riders playing violins.

"Oh my god" he breathes and then Kurt starts singing.

On the days I can't see your eyes  
I don't even want to, open mine  
On the days I can't see your smile  
Well I'd rather sit and wait the while  
For the days I know you'll be near  
'Cause I day without you just isn't fair  
See the days I can hear your voice  
I'm left without a choice

Kurt looks up to smile at Blaine who has not moved his hands from his mouth, and he winks before launching into the chorus.

Plus I get weak in the knees  
Fall head over heels baby  
And every other cheesy cliche  
Yes I'm swept off my feet  
Oh my heart skips a beat  
But there's really only one thing to say

God Damn you're beautiful  
To me, you're everything,  
Yeah that's beautiful, yes to me.

Blaine moves to run down the stairs to jump in Kurt's arms but Kurt calls his name and tries to make him understand that he's not done.

Blaine nods, crying and laughing at the same time as he sits on the fire escape.

Kurt swallows and Blaine can see how bright his eyes are and he starts the second verse.

I can't find the words to explain

Just how much you got me going insane

Blaine laughs openly at that line, and Kurt can't really keep the laughter from his own voice - it's not a secret that they keep each other insane, in the best way possible.

When you speak to me sometimes you'll find  
Oh, I stutter my words and say nevermind  
'Cause even when you just walk by  
Well I look around to seem occupied  
'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide  
Yeah, all of these feelings inside

Kurt jumps on the fire escape and starts climbing.

Blaine is impressed at his husband's ability to climb the iron bars without sounding out of breath, because the maniac keeps on singing.

It sends a wave of love, of admiration, of pride through him - with no little amount of lust because God knows that Blaine wants to make Kurt breathless in oh so many ways.

'Cause get weak in the knees  
Fall head over heels baby  
And every other cheesy cliche  
Yeah I'm swept off my feet  
Oh my heart skips a beat  
But there's really only one thing to say:

God Damn you're beautiful  
to me, oh you're everything,  
Yeah, that's beautiful, yes to me.  
Yes to me.

By then, Kurt has reached their floor but he kneels on the step that leads to their apartment.

Blaine holds his hand for Kurt to take, not bothering to wipe the tears - happy tears, only happy tears - from his face.

Yeah you're beautiful  
Yeah you're beautiful  
God Damn you're beautiful  
To me.

Their audience - and dancers and musicians - claps loudly and Kurt manages to give them a little curtsey before sitting next to Blaine on the windowsill.

Blaine cups Kurt's face between his hands to kiss him properly - ravish him would be more exact and Blaine only pulls away from it when he feels like he can't breath anymore.

"What was that about ?" he asks, putting his head on Kurt's shoulder, their hands still clasped together.

Kurt sighs and presses a kiss to his curls. "I wanted you to know that no matter what, I'll always be proud of you, and I think you should follow your dreams and your talent where they take you" he says quietly and Blaine lets out a sob.

"How do you always know what to tell me ?" he says when he gets his breathing under control and Kurt laughs.

"We're in sync, love, it's almost like our brains are on a Wi-fi of their own".

Blaine moves his head a little bit to kiss Kurt's throat. "Oh yeah ?" he says, his voice a lot sultrier than it was and Kurt moves his head to give him more room. "What am I thinking then ?"

Kurt lets out a little moan before moving out of reach, smirking at Blaine's whine.

"I think that your thoughts are definitely exploding the ratings, love" he says, dropping his voice on purpose. "Want me to show you how much I love you in a more private settings ?"

The words are not out of his mouth that Blaine is already scrambling to get back inside. "Fuck me" he says, walking backwards as he unbuttons his shirt, "and then we'll have a real talk about my professional future".

Kurt follows him with a smile far too gentle for the thoughts populating his head.

At last he has managed to serenade his husband.

Top that, Anderson.

Oops, sorry - Hummel-Anderson.


End file.
